Monster Love
by paperache
Summary: In which Okita attempts to bed Kagura and Hijikata attempts to control his sanity. ONE SHOT. LIME-ISH


**Monster Love **

**In which Okita attempts to bed Kagura and Hijikata attempts to control his sanity. ONE SHOT. LIME-ISH**

The first time they kiss, it's a bit unsettling. Okita had done all the work, catching Kagura off guard. He tactfully maneuvered his tongue inside her mouth, tasting and exploring her. She tasted like that salty snack she always ate. Not unpleasant, but certainly not a taste he would be willing to try again.

Granted, she wasn't expecting it, but Okita had wanted the Yato woman to at least react within two seconds. However, the China girl just stood dumbly as Okita kissed her. Then, to top it off, instead of yelling at him, the girl stared at him agape. What an idiot!

Okita was one to experiment with many women. Being the sadist he was, he was always finding new ways to explore with sexuality—how far he could go, how rough it could get… But the women he laid with were boring, often giving up seconds into the actual act.

Which was why Okita was a bit pleased when Kagura finally reached the legal age. Eager to have an opponent that could match up to him, Okita wasted no moment to finding a perfect opening in which to "initiate" the China girl. As luck would have it, they were in the middle of a good verbal argument when she had stuck her tongue out at him. Needless to say, Okita gratefully acknowledged the opportunity to test his rival.

"But she just stood there!" Okita finished.

Hijikata stared at his partner, wondering why in the hell he was being told the story. Both had just ended their shifts and were seated in their familiar bar and restaurant. Okita simply ordered tea while Hijikata had his mayonnaise with rice on the side.

"Sougo," Hijikata said, "Perhaps you should be focusing on something else."

Okita sighed and stroked the leather whip on his lap. "I have everything ready, too…"

"PUT THOSE DAMN THINGS AWAY!"

"And you know, I was kind of curious how it would be like to bed a Yato," Okita sighed.

"You make me sick," Hijikata said and he ate away at his lunch, "And besides, Yato are becoming less and less rare now-a-days. I'm sure if your sick fetish could find it's way down to Yoshiwara."

It was true. Yato seemed to be coming out of hiding here and there, some of which even residing in Samurai country. They were in no means the majority, but Yato weren't as rare as they used to be. Okita played with the idea of finding another Yato that matched his interested and quickly dropped it.

"No," Okita said, "I can't explain it. But I want _her_. Maybe it has to do with dominating my rival, completely?"

"I'm beginning to lose my appetite."

"Hey."

"What."

"With super strength I should probably let her be on top, right?"

"I'M EATING, SOUGO."

XXXXXXX

Kagura's absence wasn't missed at the Sakata dinner table- especially at the dinner table. Shinpachi and Gintoki knew something was amiss when they actually had enough food for Sadaharu to eat as well. The two glanced at the closet, where Kagura holed herself up since coming home.

"Perhaps she's just sick," Shinpachi said.

"Yato don't get sick," Gintoki said and then he called out, "Hey, Kagura! The food is getting cold!"

"I'm not hungry!"

Immediately, Shinpachi gasped and dropped his bowl. He scurried over to Gintoki who had a mirrored expression of horror. They glanced back and forth between the closet and the food in front of them.

"N-Not hungry?" Shinpachi whispered, "That's impossible!"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Gintoki forced himself to settle down, "Just let her be, she's at that age, you know…"

"Gin san, she's only eighteen!" Shinpachi cried, "I was never this weird when I was that age!"

"You're a boy," Gintoki said. Then paused, "And your character doesn't develop much, anyways."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Kagura slammed the closet open and glared at her two roommates.

There was a pregnant pause as both men took in Kagura's appearance. She was wearing a horrid pink dress that clashed with her natural, salmon colored hair. Red lipstick was smeared around and outside her lips. Thankfully, she was interrupted before adding any eye make up, but the awful curls in her hair were just as distracting.

Upon the sight, Gintoki replied, "Oh no, the Amanto have invaded again-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Kagura chan," Shinpachi looked worried, "Why are you wearing that?"

"This," Kagura patted her dress, "It battle armor. And this," She patted her cheeks, "Is battle make up."

"And pray tell, for what," Gintoki dryly asked. He leaned on the table and picked his nose. This certainly wasn't the first, crazy-Kagura stunt he's seen.

"For that- THAT IDIOT SADIST," Kagura snapped. Upon the last part she snatched up her umbrella and started walking towards the door, "I'M GOING TO TEACH HIM, TO MESS WITH ME! I CAN BE SEXY IF I WANT TO, YOU KNOW!"

Gintoki and Shinpachi wordlessly watched Kagura march out the door. Her loud voice leaving and then coming back as she walked outside their window. The two men looked at each other with confused, wide eyes.

"Excellent lovers?

"Sadist?"

"You don't think…" Shinpachi murmered.

"Let them be," Gintoki said and yawned, "Kids will be kids."

"Gin san… this could be serious though," Shinpachi said, "If Kagura is insinuating what we think she is, she could be marching into something dangerous for a girl her age. Things like this needs to be well thought out- not just something on whim. Especially for a teenage girl, this is the time where she needs guidance—AND HEY HEY, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT ICE CREAM?"

"Oh," Gintoki said. He was in the middle of a strawberry cream ice cream, "Did you want some?"

"BASTARD, I BOUGHT THAT FOR MYSELF!"

"Should've labeled it."

"I DID!"

XXXXXXX

Okita was in the middle the meeting with his troupe when make-up-insane Kagura decided to show up. They were all seated on the floor, traditionally, when the door slid open. Kagura marched into the room, shoving Yamazaki in the process, and up to the sadist. Her eyes were determined and furious. Okita had to restrain himself from applauding the dramatic entry.

"Quite the rude beast, aren't we China?" Okita remarked, "Didn't Danna teach you any manners?"

Kagura hissed, "You and I have unfinished business."

She was hunched over, her faces inches from his. The mess of the lipstick on her lips was quite off putting, but the hand on his thigh gave Okita some glimmer of hope. Perhaps not all was lost on his rival.

"You're all dismissed," Okita ordered. The group looked nervously about each other.

"But, about our rounds, tonight," Yamazaki asked.

"Just go about the same way you did last night," Okita said, "Or do you really need me to hold your hand throughout this process?"

Yamazaki immediately replied, "No! I think we can handle ourselves, fine!"

"Then, leave."

The room emptied out and Okita sighed. He placed Kagura's hand off his thigh so he was able to move about the room. He walked towards the dresser, seemingly to put away a file, but upon turning around held handcuffs and a blind fold.

"So, have you decided on a safety word?"

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE SICKO!"

Okita looked unfazed, "Well I can't imagine any other reason why you're here… and in an attempt to look attractive."

"You humiliated me-"

"However, for future purposes if you should ever want to appeal to me, just come to me with the lights off. That way, it will save me the trouble of seeing your putrid face."

The ending line did it and Kagura roared, tackling Okita over. Her lips smashed against his, grinding their teeth together in the process. They wrestled around on the floor. Kagura kept tried to tug on Okita's hair while the other frantically tried to gain control of the situation.

Apparently, Yato women don't breath, was Okita's thought as Kagura suffocated him with her lips. It was an amateur kiss, but it had a rough kind of forcefulness that made it exciting. That, and Kagura's attempts to beat him while kissing kept Okita on his toes.

But he did need to breath, Okita acknowledged and threw his weight against Kagura, shoving her to the ground. Her legs were on either side of him. Okita forcefully covered Kagura's lips with his hand, while the other held her arms above her head. They were both breathing heavily, Kagura mostly because she was being smothered by Okita's hand.

Okita saw the lipstick had smeared across Kagura's lips and upon licking his own, found the same substance on himself. The messy idea some what fascinated him, so Okita uncovered Kagura's lips and bent down to lick her lips. He bit and lapped at them like they were candy.

"D-Damn sadist," Kagura gasped in between kisses.

"You're not bad, China," Okita said. He straightened his back. Using the back of his hand, Okita wiped the lipstick off his face, "But you sure as hell ain't good either. Oh well, you'll have to do."

With her pride on the line again, Kagura was enraged. Immediately she switched their positions, but before she was able to clash their teeth again, Okita forced a gag into her mouth. Caught off guard, Kagura limped forward, and awkwardly face planted into Okita's chest.

The movement of his chest let Kagura know that the damn sadist was chuckling at her.

"Fucking creep!" Kagura yelled, though her voice was a bit muffled against the cloth, "How the hell did you gag me so fast?"

"Practice," Okita smiled innocently.

"Practice my ass!"

But Okita was already kissing Kagura—on her eyes, cheeks, and nose. He smothered her face with bites and kisses, all except for her mouth. While doing so, his hands were constantly groping at her. The sensation was completely new to Kagura so she was stunned into submission.

Yet again.

Okita couldn't help but mock her, "At the very least you can fight back, you know. I didn't know you would be this boring, China—"

He was interrupted by a very hard, very determined head butt. Seeing stars, Okita dazedly looked at Kagura, who was hovering over him. She took out the gag with her spare hands and spat.

"You haven't seen anything, yet."

Kagura grabbed his face, smashing it against hers. Instead of using her tongue, like most lovers did (then again, this was Kagura and Okita wouldn't be with most lovers), she used her teeth to nip and bite at his lips. Her hands trailed down Okita's lean stomach and rested on the growing bulge on his pants. Okita gasped, giving Kagura opportunity to gently gnaw and pull on his tongue.

The moaning Okita did made Kagura smirk, but she wasn't about to give him pleasure. She abandoned his tongue and took hold of his bottom lip. Then, she bit down, drawing blood and lapping it up. The two shared a metallic tasting kiss before she leaned back to look at his face.

The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Kagura watched Okita wipe his mouth. He looked at the blood which now stained the back of his hand. Then, he grinned with satisfaction and looked at Kagura.

"Wild thing," Okita smirked, "What animal do you think you are, biting at me like that?

Kagura smiled, "Fucking sadist, I know you loved it."

"The scary thing is," Okita said and he pulled Kagura down so he could breathe into her ear, "I was totally into it when you were completely boring. Maybe it has something to do with complete domination over my rival?"

"Or you could just love me," Kagura sighed, "How annoying."

Okita laughed then, and pulled Kagura down for another heat searing kiss, this time using his tongue to probe and melt Kagura to him. She grabbed and ripped his jacket, shoving her fingers to rake her nails against his bare back. Okita hissed at her clawing, but only grabbed at her ass, hoisting her up against him and pressing his manhood against her thigh.

However, upon leaning against the paper door, they fell through, luckily landing in an empty hallway. Kagura smacked her head on the door while their entangled bodies pillowed Okita. Glaring at him, Kagura managed to kick Okita off her and across the room.

"That hurt!" Kagura snapped. She turned to charge at him, but was stopped when a sudden '_crack!'_ halted her.

Okita waved a whip at her, grinning ear to ear.

"Kicking me with that much force, you like it rough, don't you?"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PULL A LEATHER WHIP FROM?"

"Now, now China," Okita smiled and cracked the whip, "We're just getting started."

Taking whatever was closet to her, which was Yamazaki's badminton racket, Kagura posed herself for war.

"Bring it!"

XXXXXXX

The base shook and rumbled. Things were thrown and it seemed that the house was undergoing continuous earthquakes. Hijikata looked up from his dinner, a bit alerted by the sudden change.

Suddenly two figures burst into his room, toppling over each other and breaking his wall. At first glance they seemed to be interlocked through viscous kissing, but upon closer inspection, Okita was biting Kagura's lips while the other was scratching his back. Both of their clothes were tattered and hanging off their bodies.

Hijikata couldn't help but blush at Kagura's loosely hung dress, although her private parts were still hidden (barely).

"Sougo!" Hijikata snapped, "I will have you commit seppuku for this!"

The two stopped and looked up at the captain. Both weren't in the least bit ashamed or bashful. Then again, Hijikata never knew either the sadist or monster girl to ever show embarrassment.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Hijikata bit out.

"What does it look like?" Okita asked.

"We're having sex!" Kagura declared, "I'm a woman, now!"

"THIS ISN'T SEX, THIS IS A FULL ON BATTLE!" Hijikata snapped.

There was a pause before Kagura spoke.

"You have pretty boring sex, huh Hiji chan?"

There was silence before laughter erupted from Okita. He grabbed Kagura and hugged her close to him. It was probably the first act of soft affection that night.

"That's right, Hijikata is boring at sex. BOOOORING."

More laughter, "He probably just lies there!"

"Like a fish."

"Yeah, yeah like that!"

The two continued their banter while Hijikata stared incredulously at them. Making a mental note to burn the table and whatever else they touched, he slowly walked out onto his patio and headed far, far away. Perhaps he would spend the night at Yorozuya tonight.

Those two are insane, Hijikata lastly thought, but he supposed that's what was to come when two monsters got together for sex.

THE END.

**Saturday, September 17, 2011 (3:36 AM)**

**LOOOOOOL. OH GOSH, WHAT IS THIS BEASTLY THING. IT GOT KIND OF CRACK-ISH BY THE END.**

**I never written a lemon before, and I don't think I'm ready to start. But I do hope you enjoyed the heavy kissing and what not.**

**I am working on the next chapter for my multi-chapter OkiKagu fic so yeaaah. But I love writing one shots so I'll probably upload more fics in the future! I really love this couple and wish there was more fics for them;; **

**Anyways, thank you for reading **


End file.
